New Year's Eve Surprise
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: One shot sequel to Emergency 911 and Life without You. Randy and Alyssa are looking forward to a New Year's Eve alone. Will she have a surprise for him that he will never forget.


Randy smiled as he watched Alyssa pack up the rest of Ayla's bag. She was spending a few days with her grandparents and giving them some much needed time alone. "You be good for your Grammy and Pop okay?"

"K." The little girl replied, her big blue eyes shining as her little arms held on to the new doll she'd gotten for Christmas. She hugged Alyssa who handed the bag to Randy. "Lub you mommy."

Alyssa smiled. "I love you too baby. Now you and Daddy drive safely to the hotel okay?"

"We will." He said as he kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Hurry back." He nodded and carried their nearly three year old daughter out to the car and strapped her into the car seat. He was looking forward to the time alone with her. He looked in the back seat at the little girl who had stolen his heart and smiled to see she was asleep. She had her mama's gentle spirit and his fierce temper and fearless attitude. She was into everything now. But she'd smile that sweet little smile at him and he'd melt all over. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and rode the elevator up to the floor where his parents were staying.

"Hey sweetheart." Elaine said when she opened the door for him.

"Hey Ma. She's asleep. She shouldn't be any trouble and if you guys need anything before you head home, you just call us okay?"

"You go spend some time with my beautiful daughter in law and don't worry about this baby. She'll be just fine." Elaine said as she hugged him. He nodded and headed back out to the car.

He made the trip home in half the time it took him to make it to the hotel. When he pulled into the driveway, the snow had just started to fall. It brought back the memory of their first Christmas with Ayla. She'd been barely three months old and Randy had gone a little overboard with the presents. Half the fun had been trying to fit all the gifts around the tree without covering it up completely. He laughed. It was moments like that he cherished. He headed into the house and saw the plate of cookies and the two mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table. They could have opted to go to AJ's New Year's but Alyssa had been feeling a little run down lately. That was part of the reason that he'd agreed to let Ayla go to his parents house for a few days so that she could recover. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and he smiled at her.

"Ayla go with your mom okay?"

"She was asleep before we ever got there. I told her that we'd be down to the house to get her in a couple of days. How are you feeling?" He asked as he kissed her. She smiled.

"Better. I still feel a little tired and run down but I'm better. And it seems Santa left one present for you to unwrap." She said as she handed him a little box. He smiled and shook his head as he took the box. He opened it and looked at the little plastic stick inside and then looked back up at her smiling.

"Seriously?" She nodded and bit her lip. His smile widened and he leaned in and kissed her and then looked back down at the two pink lines again.

"I won't know all the details until I go to the doctor after the first of the year but...we're having another baby." She said smiling.

"I love you so much." He said as he rested his hand on her stomach. "And I love you little baby. I'm your Daddy and I'm going to spoil you just like I do with your sister." Alyssa laughed and then groaned.

"We're going to need a bigger tree next year. And a bigger house."

"We'll work all that out." He said as he walked them over to the couch. "Right now, we just need to relax." She smiled and let him wrap her in his arms.

A little while later, he looked over at her to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up carrying her to their bedroom. He slipped her into bed and then got ready and slipped into bed beside her. She readjusted herself and laid her head on his chest. He smiled again. He kissed her on the forehead and looked over at the clock. "Happy New Year baby." He whispered and closed his eyes with thoughts of what the new year would bring.


End file.
